


Mideviel AU - Philinda

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, mideviel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Uh... even I'm not sure what this chapter is. But just imagine the knights, castles, princes and princesses time. Like, think of Jemma, Bobbi, Skye, Elena, and Melinda all with the traditional really long hair and the dresses, and all the guys with the Mideveil attire and you'll be fine.Seriously guys, I was just having fun when I wrote this.-nightsisterkaris





	Mideviel AU - Philinda

"I am heir to Afterlife's throne, Princess Skye!" The knight ripped off his - her - helmet, and called to the crowd, her sword still pointed at her defeated opponent.

King Phillip of the Zephyr Clan leaned forward in his seat, studying the young woman who had somehow entered the contest as a knight. "She looks like you," the king whispered to his queen. Queen Melinda smiled with amusement, not allowing the old, painful memories to surface.

Twenty-six years ago, she had given birth to a beautiful little princess, whom she knew for only eight minutes. The nurse took the baby girl to clean her up, and they never saw their daughter again. The investigation that had followed revealed little more than that the nurse was a spy for the Hydra lands, and had stolen the newborn child. The nurse's body was found twelve miles from the castle, slaughtered by wolves, no trace of the baby princess to be found. Queen Melinda and King Phillip had been to heartbroken to try for another child. This, of course, posed as a problem, for now people were wondering, who will be their heir? Hopefully, the banquet tonight would help narrow down candidates and someday answer that question.

The tournament guards pointed their spears at the imposter. Phillip put up his hand. "Why did you enter the contest, if you are a woman?" he asked Skye.

"To win an invitation to the banquet tonight, of course." Skye answered sharply.

"She acts like you too." Phillip told Melinda.

The tournament watchers gasped at the knight's reply, still shocked at the gender reveal.

King Phillip pondered his predicament. This 'Princess Skye' had rightfully won the tournament. By law, she deserved the prize invitation. "But she entered under false identity." Phil's advisor, Lord Garret hissed, his pet wolf staring at Skye with piercing red eyes. 

Phillip turned to Melinda instead. "What do you think?" he asked his queen.

"I believe she has rightfully won." Melinda nodded gracefully.

King Phillip stood. "Then present to her the prize!" He said. 

Scowling, Lord Garret handed Skye the rolled up scroll. The winning princess approached the royal stand, and bowed low. "I hope to see you tonight." Skye said.

-:x:-

"You look beautiful, Melinda." The king whispered. 

"You say that everyday." she chided. 

"Doesn't make it any less true." Phillip said, kissing his wife's fingers. 

While most kingdoms would frown at the idea of shared power between a king and his queen, the kingdom of Shield thought differently. 

The people loved their royals, especially Queen Melinda. The story of her secretly sneaking off to join her husband in battle was a legend. When the armies of HYDRA had attacked the land, King Phillip had lead his own army to push them back, and protect the border. When Phil was wounded in battle, the Queen had revealed herself, saved his life, and proceeded to rally the troops for one last stand. Melinda had lead the charge, sword raised high as she rode her horse down the hill. This is how Queen Melinda came to be known as "The Warrior Queen" and "The Cavalry." 

Passing tapestries depicting her heroic act, the royal couple walked down the corridor and down to the banquet hall. After their presence was announced, they took their seats. 

"Duke Leo and Duchess Jemma Fitzsimmons of Clan Zephyr!" was announced, and the young, genius noble couple entered. 

"Lord Alphonso and Lady Elena Mackenzie of Clan Providence!" was followed by the two people themselves. 

"Princess Skye..." the announcer faltered, aghast. "Of the Kingdom of Afterlife!"

Princess Skye sauntered in, her new dress covered by armor. The people in the hall were mortified. Phil frowned. The act of actually attending a royal event dressed in armor was taboo, and extremely insulting to the king and queen. The room was silent. 

Skye's voice echoed when she spoke. "Sorry if I offend you. Where I'm from, its a sign of power for me to wear my armor." She held her helmet in the crook of her arm.

"But you are in the house of Coulson." Bobbi, The duchess of Clan Triskelion, challenged. 

"Indeed. What country allows its princess to wear-"

"Shut up, Lance." Bobbi said. 

"Hey! Im a duke-"

"Only by marrying me-!" Bobbi retorted.

"Yeah, well-"

"Please. Not now." Phil interjected. The couple shut their mouths.

"Forgiveness, your highness." Bobbi sighed. 

Phil waved his hand. "Back to the pressing matter," he reminded everyone. "Do not pull a stunt like this again." King Phillip warned Skye. "It is only our respect for other kingdom's traditions that my queen and I do not cast you from our presence."

"I thank you for your generous mercy." Skye nodded, handing her helmet to a nearby servant along with commands not to lose it. The princess took her seat meant for a knight, and the king and queen got a better look at her. She had short, wavy hair, and a light blue dress embroidered with daisies.

"Tell me about yourself." The queen tried to start a conversation as food was being served.

"I am heir to the throne of Afterlife, and My parents have been in search of a prince to inherit the kingdom by my marriage." Skye said. "And I have heard of your kingdom's ideas of marriage between ranks. The thought interests me, and I wish to learn how your system operates."

"You have heard of our story, correct?" Phillip asked Skye, referencing to Melinda.

"No, sir." 

"My mother, the queen dowager, had set up two women for me to choose from. Duchess Rosalind, and the noblewoman Lady Audrey." Phil began. "But I already knew who I wanted as my queen." Phillip nodded toward Melinda, who blushed slightly as he took her hand for emphasis. "I defied the law, and married her anyway. The Queen Dowager thought I was marrying Lady Audrey, but by the time Melinda lifted her veil, we had already spoken our vows." Phil smiled. 

Melinda would never forget the looks of 'It should have been me' on Audrey and Rosalind's faces. She smiled at the memory. 

"Breaking tradition was bold." Skye observed.

"It was indeed." Phillip said.

"But what of an heir to your throne?" Skye asked. "You are a childless king." 

Phillip's breath hitched, and Melinda looked away.

"Don't speak of that again!" Advisor Garret squinted his eyes.

"What happened?" Skye quietly inquired to Duchess Jemma, whom she sat beside. 

"There was a princess, years ago." Jemma whispered. "We do not speak of her." 

Skye nodded in understanding. "My parents are not my birth parents. in a way, they too are childless." Skye said. "The wise woman told me that I am of noble blood, but not of King Calvin and Queen Jiaying's." Skye told them. 

"I have always been interested in the findings of those who read the stars." Duchess Jemma said. "Did she give you a message beside the fact that you are adopted?" 

"Yes... and no." Skye answered. "She told me that my birth name was the key. But I asked my King and Queen what my name was. They gave me no answers." Skye fingered one of the embroidered daisies on her gown. 

There was a silence as everyone ate, and the night slowly wound down. "I do not like her." Garret hissed. "Why would she go into such work to win a tournament if she is a 'princess'?" His wolf growled lightly at the young girl.

Phillip frowned. "Princess Skye does not appear as a threat."

"Then why does she wear-" Garret sighed with disgust, "-Armor? If not to assassinate you? Or our kingdom's queen?"

"I will see fit when to check her intentions deeper." Phillip told his advisor.

-:x:-

(The north wing, That evening)

Phillip escorted his wife through the castle, "She makes me wonder... what would-" 

"Daisy have been like now?" Melinda said when his voice faltered.

"Yes." Phillip answered.

"My thoughts dwell on her as well." Melinda said.

Phillip paused, and stopped walking. He turned his wife to face him. "Our princess would have been just as bold and beautiful as you, my love." He whispered to her.

"Thank you, My king." Melinda answered with a teasing tone as a single tear fell for their lost daughter.

-:x:-

(Meanwhile, in the south wing)

"We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves at dinner." Duchess Jemma FitzSimmons knocked on the door to the chamber where Princess Skye was staying.

"Greetings, duchess." Skye said.

"Oh, do call me Jemma. We shall be Friends. Im sure of it." Jemma smiled, and Skye let her in. Jemma took in her surroundings. Unlike most traveling princesses, Skye didn't have five or six large trunks. Jemma noticed the girl's dress she had worn that day laying in the chair that she had been sitting in before Jemma came in. It was obvious that Skye had been sewing.

"Oh, do you enjoy seamswork?" Jemma smiled. 

"I do." Skye nodded, and sat back down. Jemma noticed that the princess was embroidering daisies along the neckline. "I know I'm breaking your kingdom's 'do not speak of the princess', but what exactly happened?" Skye whispered. Jemma began to tell the story.

-:x:-

(The north wing)

"Your highness." Garret was waiting at the door to Phillip and Melinda's personal chambers. 

"Advisor." Phillip frowned. Other royals or associates of yhe royal family was allowed in this part of the north wing. 

"I have a possible candidate to be your heir and to lead your kingdom someday." Garret grinned. The wolf paced in circles around Garret.

"Why are you approaching me in my personal time? You had all the time you possibly could need at the banquet earlier." Phillip asked.

"Ah, yes, but my son, Grant Ward hoped to meet with you in person." Garret bowed, and called in the man. Grant stood tall, a sword at his waist, and a handsome smirk on his face.

Grant bowed low, and said, "I will be honored to be your heir."

"I have not approved anything!" Phillip was horrified.

"I said," Grant stood up, and stepped closer to Phillip, a menacing smile on his face, "I will be honored to be your heir." Grant drew his sword. 

"Guards!" Phillip called just as Grant leveled his sword with his face. Garret also drew a weapon, pointing it at his king. The wolf stepped into a threatening stance, a deep rumble emitting from its throat as it prepared to pounce. 

"You will sign the inheritance of this kingdom over to me this instance." Grant growled, then pointed the tip of the sword at Melinda. "Or she dies."

-:x:-

(South Wing)

"Her name was Princess Daisy, Daughter of King Phillip the first, firstborn of the king and his warrior queen." Jemma whispered. "The story of her birth has become a legend. The nurse's body was found not to far from the castle, killed by wolves, no sign of the princess to be found." the duchess finished her story.

"How tragic." Skye sympathized. 

"It was indeed. The investigation was closed over fifteen years ago." Jemma said.

"And what was the Baby's birthdate?"

"July 2nd, twenty-six years ago." Jemma looked up to Skye's confused face.

"Interesting." Skye pushed the sewing needle through the tough blue cloth. "I was brought to my parent's castle doorstep two days later."

Jemma frowned. "But you are of noble blood?" 

"Thats what the wise woman said." Skye nodded.

"Do you know who left you at the castle?" Jemma begged.

"Whoever it was left a note signed with the name; the Clairvoyant. Any idea who that could be?" 

"Sadly, yes. We've been trying to capture this H.Y.D.R.A. operative for years." Jemma rested her head in her hands. 

"Whats wrong?" Skye asked her new friend.

"I think I might know what happened to the lost princess." 

-:x:-

(North Wing)

Guards rounded the corner, and paused when they saw the swords pointed at their monarchs and the growling canine. 

Phillip noticed Melinda carefully reaching into her dress, and saw the silver glint of a dagger. The very second Grant turned to assess the guards, she drew it, and parried Grant's fatally timed swing against the hilt of her dagger. Twisting down on her opponent's knuckles, she forced his fingers to release the sword. Catching the weapon, Melinda turned the point back at the traitor. Melinda preformed this entire move in less than a second, leaving Phillip to think, oh God I love this woman.

Melinda swiftly passed Phil the dagger. 

Grant stared in shock at the warrior queen, then his face twisted into a sneer. He turned to address the wolf. "It's play time. Sic 'em."

Phillip and Melinda backed up quickly, the guards rushing forward to counter the frenzied animal. Phillip grabbed his wife's hand, and lead her, running, to a safer place. A young man met them in the hall, introduced himself as Antoni Triplett, and the two royals were shown to a nearby sitting room until the danger passed. Antoni promised to keep them updated.

"Thank you, Melinda." Phillip said to his wife as soon as the excitement settled. She was still holding the sword, and her dark green gown was ripped. "Are you alight, my love?" He asked, returning her dagger.

"I am." Melinda replied, and she set the sword against an armchair in front of the fireplace. 

"Whats wrong?" He inquired, reaching up to touch her cheek.

"They tried to kill you - us!" Melinda replied. "If I hadn't have carried this..." she held up her dagger, and then set it on the table. "... then who knows what would have happened!"

Phillip kept his hand on her face, using his thumb to wipe away a couple tears. "Melinda." He looked at her softly. "I am so sorry this happened to you," he whispered. 

A loud knock on the door interrupted the moment. 

Antoni opened the door, and said, "Advisor Garret is being held for questioning for his crimes. His associate, Grant Ward, was killed in the scuffle."

"Thank you, Antoni Triplett." Phillip nodded.

"General Fury is preparing to do a sweep of the castle, and will have the entire household questioned tomorrow."

"May we return to our rooms?" Melinda asked.

"The general has put the North Wing under lock. He wants to investigate this treasonous act and see how far it reaches."

Phillip nodded, and Antoni left.

-:x:-

(South Wing)

"Excuse me? I need an audience with the king as soon as possible." Jemma dragged along Skye as she ran toward the north wing. Guards stopped them. 

General Fury was behind the barricade, and saw the two women. "Whats the matter?" He asked.

"I need to see the king immediately!" Jemma said. 

"No. They were attacked this evening, and-" Fury glared.

"With all due respect, General, but is there not a decree that any news pertaining to the lost princess be brought to the King and Queen without wait?" Jemma waited.

"Yes, but-"

"Sir, I know what happened to Princess Daisy." Skye said.

General Fury looked shocked. "Then you must come with me this instant." He commanded, ushuring the two women through.

-:x:-

(North Wing)

"Your highness, the former Advisor, Lord Garret has been interrogated, and these are our results." A messenger handed a scroll to the King and Queen.

Once the messenger left, they broke the seal, and Melinda read aloud:

"In the detainment and interrogation of Lord John Garret, former Advisor to King Phillip the first, it has been found in his trespasses;

1, Garret has confessed guilty of position as his alter ego, the spy for the HYDRA lands, the Clairvoyant.

2, Lord Garret was in association with the inhumane murder of the infant child, Princess Daisy.

3, Conspiracy to take over the throne.

4, Meddling with the investigation of the death of Princess Daisy.

5, Blackmailing a royal nurse into kidnapping the newborn princess and setting his hunting dogs on her and the Princess."

There was silence after Melinda finished, and they processed the words together. "He had Daisy killed." Melinda summarized. "Just so that he could take over! That worm of a man!" She cursed. 

Phillip was enraged as well. "How dare he!"

"He actually killed our daughter!" Melinda said, dropping the report and letting both hands fall to the table, leaning forward.

"Perhaps not." General Fury appeared at the door, Jemma and Skye behind him. He pushed the two women forward.

"Your highness." Jemma curtsied. Skye copied the young duchess.

"We have a story to tell." Skye said.

"What is it?" Phillip stepped forward, his hand falling to the small of his wife's back.

"Ive found your princess." Jemma said.

Phillip and Melinda's faces twisted with confusion. "what?" the queen squeaked.

"Twenty-six years ago, on July 4th, I was found on the doorstep of the Afterlife castle. I was raised as the king and queen's own, to be the heir. A wise woman told me that I was not born of their blood." Skye said. "And I have already told you about my faux parent's plans."

"And so... you're saying that this is our daughter." Melinda frowned at Fury.

"Yes, Your highness. With the results of Lord Garret's interrogation, the stories line up." Fury said.

Melinda studied the girl who was supposedly her daughter. "How?"

"HYDRA must have been trying to take down the kingdom." Jemma proposed.

Melinda approached Skye - no - Daisy. "Ive hoped... for so many years... that you were alive." Melinda looked to her husband. He was teary-eyed.

"We are so happy you are alive." Phillip whispered, moving forward to engulf his wife and daughter in a hug.

"Well... I guess we know who will be queen someday." Fury shrugged, and Duchess Jemma raised her eyebrow. "Your commentary is not needed, General."


End file.
